


Maybe he's not so bad after all

by Nituaii



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Actor Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Byun Baekhyun is Bad at Feelings, Byun Baekhyun-centric, CEO Park Chanyeol, Chanyeol Is Bad at Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Flirty Park Chanyeol, Fluff, Happy Ending, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light-Hearted, M/M, Office AU, Office Party, Park Chanyeol is Whipped, Romance, Secretary Byun Baekhyun, alternative universe, enemies to lovers kinda, not really but kinda, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 15:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17900363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nituaii/pseuds/Nituaii
Summary: Baekhyun seems to have problems with his boss. Ever since he's started to work as Park Chanyeols secretary, the man has not stopped flirting with him. If the pick-up lines were at least any good.Baekhyun just wants him to stop, not wanting his boss to tease him every day.Suddenly, there seems to be a way...





	Maybe he's not so bad after all

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone ~  
> This fic was originally written for a friend of mine that wanted a slightly different take on the usual office AU chanbaek. I hope you enjoy it as much as she did <3
> 
> Also, thank you to my beta Sy <3

Baekhyun was not feeling ready for another day at work. He hit the snooze button on his phone for the fourth time this morning, groaning as he mushed his face back into his corgi plushie. He didn’t need this job anyways. He didn’t need to make money, he didn’t need to pay rent. That was for losers and… responsible people. With another annoyed groan he finally rolled out of bed, eyes still half closed as he let his muscle memory guide him towards his bedroom door.

Fumbling for the light switch in his hallway, he squeezed his eyes shut as the light flickered on. After his bathroom stop, he finally felt more like a human being, clean and awake enough to watch where he was going. 

An annoyed meowr drew the sleepy man’s attention, soft fur brushing against Baekhyun’s naked ankles.

“Good morning, Mochi. Slept well?”

Baekhyun crouched down, fingers pushing into the fluffy thick fur of Mochis white coat. Mochi, however, didn’t seem satisfied with pets alone, continuing to meow at his owner.

“Alright, fine. I’m getting your food, you big baby.”

With the cat satisfied and sitting there like a long fluffy white sausage while crunching on his food, Baekhyun finally had time to look after himself.

With coffee and a bagel in his system, and armed with his briefcase, Baekhyun stumbled into work just on time. With just on time meaning, before his boss. He sat himself down in his chair with a heavy sigh, the tower of paperwork on his desk already dampening his mood quite a bit. With a determined clap he set himself to work, hoping to get through quite a bit before…

“Secretary Byun. Hard at work already I see.”

The addressed male barely managed to control his expression and school it into a practiced smile before he looked up at his sole and biggest annoyance.

“Vice Chairman Park. I wish you a good morning.”

Baekhyun stood, hands clasped neatly in front of his belly as he smiled, rather fakely, at his superordinate. Bowing his head briefly, he returned his smile at the man before him.

Park Chanyeol, 26 and son of the current Chairman of Paketric Financials. And his direct boss.

The tall man was leaning against his desk cockily, arms crossed in front of his broad chest. The smirk on Park’s face grated on Baekhyun’s last nerve.

“How was your morning, Secretary Byun? Did you sleep well?”

Clenching his hands together, Baekhyun bowed slightly once more before answering with a tight smile.

“Yes, Vice Chairman. I will bring your documents right to your desk.”

With another bow, and clearly dismissing Park with it, he started gathering the papers around his desk, ignoring the barely concealed laugh from the man standing before him.

“Thank you, Secretary Byun. And may I add, you look very nice today as well.”

Baekhyun had a hard time suppressing his sigh at the obvious flirting, finishing in stacking his papers and holding them against his chest.

It had been going for months, ever since he had started his position at the Vice Chairman’s secretary. Park Chanyeol had apparently taken a liking to flirt with Baekhyun, even if not always very smoothly. Baekhyun just smiled tightly, swiping out his arm to gesture the man into his own office.

“Please, if you would.”

~

Friday simply couldn’t have come fast enough.

Baekhyun was sitting at the bar, swinging his liquor around the glass lazily.

“He just never stops, Hunnie. One moment you think he’s finally concentrating on work and the next he’s asking me out. Again. Can’t he catch the memo that I am /not/ interested?”

Sehun petted his shoulder, shrugging sympathetically.

Taking a big gulp from his glass, Baekhyun drained the last of its content.

“Honestly. Not one day has passed when he hasn’t hit on me. Not one, Hunnie!”

Instead of answering right away, the younger just topped Baekhyun’s glass off once more.

“Let’s drink your pain away then, Hyung. It’s the weekend tomorrow, no work or Vice Chairman for two days.”

“You’re right, Sehun.” Baekhyun raised his glass to toast the male beside him. “Let’s get drunk.”

Sehun grinned, clinking their glasses together. “To your nerves, Hyung.”

~

Three and a half bottles of Soju later, Baekhyun was still ranting about his ‘horrible’ boss. Sehun had long given up on supplying helpful commentary, instead just filling their glasses over and over again. He really didn’t have much of a choice, it was starting to be the only way he could bear Baekhyun’s ranting.

“Sehun, you should have heard him yesterday. ‘Secretary Byun, your hair looks beautiful today; Would you like to join me for dinner tonight?; I’d love to be able to gaze into your eyes for just a few moments.’ Honestly, who does he think he is? Just because he is handsome and tall, and filthy rich. Ugh.”

Downing yet another glass he slammed it down in exasperation. The liquid in his throat no longer burned on its way down. Soju was the best. “Sehun, let’s get another bottle.”

Instead of answering, Sehun just grunted. For Baekhyun, that was enough.

“Excuse me, give us another bottle please.”

The male serving them shot them both a weary look. Baekhyun raised his eyebrow slowly as he waited. Apparently, he passed some test because soon enough, a fresh bottle of Soju was standing before them. Filling both their glasses, he once again clinked his to Sehun’s.

“Hun…” Baekhyun mumbled, waiting until he heard some noise that indicated that the younger was listening. “Hun, I really need this job.”

Sehun cracked one eye open, sleepily staring up at Baekhyun from his position on the table.

“I know, Hyung.” His voice had gone soft thanks to the liquor, a hand reached out to pet Baekhyun’s thigh.

Baekhyun just nodded once, staring down into his full glass.

“Ah, fuck it. I’ll find a way to deal with him. There’s gotta be a way, right?” Prep talking himself, Baekhyun nodded before downing his drink as a shot.

The next time he looked over at his friend, Sehun had passed out cold, drooling onto the table.

With the help of the barkeeper, he managed to haul his friend into a cab. Handing over enough money, he gave the driver the address. Having missed the last metro himself, Baekhyun decided to walk. It was only one stop. Or was it two? He could make it. He wasn’t that drunk. He really wasn’t.

The little stop behind the dumpster proved him wrong.   

~

The blaring of his mobile phone ripped him out of sleep. Feeling around his bed blindly he finally made out the perpetrator and answered the call blindly.

“What.” God his mouth tasted like something died in it.

“Yah! Baekhyunnie. Did you forget your Hyung?” Baekhyun had to hold the phone away from his ear, the sudden shout setting off a massive pounding behind his temples.

“Forget who…?” God, he needed a drink. He had the Sahara in his mouth.

“It’s Minseok you little shit. You promised to meet me for brunch. You’re half an hour late.” Holding the phone an arm length away from his ear proved to be the best distance.

“Look, Hyung, I’m sorry. I forgot.”

“Yeah, suspected as much.” Just on cue, his doorbell went off.

“Went drinking, did you? Do you have a hangover?”

“Yes Hyung, so stop fucking ringing the doorbell.”

“Oh. Oops, sorry.” The noise stopped immediately. “I brought bacon sandwiches though. Greasy food.” Baekhyun’s heart missed a beat. He loved his Hyung.

“You know the passcode…” Those being his last words, he hung up. The next problem would be getting out of bed. Or rather, first, opening his eyes.

Rolling over on his bed had something hard poke into his lower stomach. The fuck? Finally cracking one eye open, and regretting the decision immediately, he figured out the problem. He was clothed. Fully. Looked like he hadn’t managed to undress himself after his drinking. A wary look towards his feet at least confirmed the suspicion that he’d managed to lose his shoes. Small mercies.

Before he could gather his bearings completely however, his privacy was rudely invaded.

“Your favourite Hyung is here. Wow. Baek, you look like shit.”

If he hadn’t had the headache from hell, Baekhyun would have rolled his eyes at Minseok. But as it was, every movement hurt like shit. “Thanks, Hyung. Truly. Very kind of you.”

The sarcasm was practically dripping onto the floor. Not that Minseok cared. He just plopped right onto the bed and made himself comfortable right there. In his hands were the only peace offerings Baekhyun would accept in his current state.

Even as hungover and nauseous as he felt, the bacon smelled like sweet, sweet relief. Sitting up was a chore in itself, but the promise of food was enough to fuel his aching body.

“You know you love me, Baekkie. I’m the only one that cares enough to bring you bacon sandwiches even when you’re being a drama queen. You act like you’re fifteen and this is your first hangover.”

“Whatever, just hand over the food…”

Taking the still somewhat warm sandwich into his hand, Baekhyun peeled off the aluminium foil and bit straight into the greasy goodness. The smirk he received for moaning definitely did not bother him at all. More important matters were at hand. Like, for example, devouring this meal of the gods.

When Baekhyun saw the small bottle in Minseok’s hands, he was close to tears. A hangover cure. That stuff tasted vile, and smelled even worse, but did wonders.

“Hyung, I owe you my life.”

His voice still hadn’t surpassed whispering level, eyes still squinted half closed against the sunlight streaming into his room.

“I know, Baekkie. That’s why you’re coming to the office party next Saturday.”

Baekhyun stopped moving, the sandwich frozen mid-air, like he was in some bad comedy movie. Slowly he peeled his eyes from the sandwich, the glare all the more effective in his disarranged state.

“Hyung… Anything but that…”

Minseok shook his head.

“No Baekhyun, you’re coming. You’ve worked there close to a year already, and you’ve never been to the monthly gatherings. That’s enough. You’re coming or I’ll leave right now and I’m taking the cure with me. “

“But Hyung.” Seemed like eyebags really didn’t help out with his puppy eyes. Minseok just stared at him with a cold expression, the cure held out of reach. Not that Baekhyun would have been able to move fast enough to grab it. He still felt like his dinner might greet him again.

“No, Baekhyun.”

“But Minseok hyung. Chanyeol will be there and he’ll just hang around me like a love-sick puppy again! I won’t be able to enjoy the night at all! He’ll just keep flirting with me and make pretty eyes at me and…” His voice had slowly risen over his rant, mouth set into a dramatic pout in hopes of swaying Minseok. However, he abruptly stopped waving his hands in exasperation as he felt a wave of nausea hit. Slamming a hand in front of his mouth he breathed in deeply. Not now. Dinner was dangerously close.

Minseok patted his shoulder sympathetically as Baekhyun waited for the feeling to pass. Seemed like even that didn’t help sway Minseok’s feelings.

“Baekhyun, I just want you to show up. An hour and you can leave. Plus, booze will be free!”

The mention of alcohol only induced another heave. Baekhyun squeezed his eyes shut tightly as he focused on forcing the feeling down.

Scooting around the food, Minseok settled next to Baekhyun and started massaging his neck. A brief moment later, Baekhyun felt safe enough to remove his hand and open his eyes against the light again. Taking a few more deep breaths he turned to Minseok.

“Fine. An hour. Then I’ll leave.”

“That’s all I ask.”

With the cure in his hands, Baekhyun wasted no time in drowning it completely. But shit, did that stuff taste vile.

Another close call and ten minutes later, Baekhyun at least felt somewhat alive.

“So, who was your victim last night?”

“Sehun. I don’t even remember how I got home.”

“Ah, I think I can answer that question. I got a call from you around 2 am, begging me to pick you up. Though Sehun was not to be heard when you called.”

“Hyung!” Baekhyun cringed at his own loud voice, his head giving a protesting throb. “You knew I was going to be hungover. Then why did you call, you meanie? And even worse, why did you ring the doorbell? I felt like my head would split.”

“Someone had to teach you a lesson for waking me up. It was such a good dream too.”

Grumbling, Baekhyun bit into his sandwich. At least the nausea was gone. That cure really did wonders.

“Thanks for picking me up, Hyung. I wonder if Sehun made it home safe though.”

“Oh, I didn’t pick you up.”

“What. Then why torture me? Also, why didn’t you?”

“I was out the door when you called again to tell me you’d magically appeared in front of your apartment. Seems like you walked home alone.”

Minseok looked about ready to flick Baekhyun’s forehead but seemed to think better of it. Small mercies.

“God I was hammered…” Rubbing at his own temples, Baekhyun tried to recall the events of last night. Thinking hurt though, so that was quickly stopped. “The only thing I remember is ranting about my stupid boss. God he’s so annoying Minnie.”

“Yah, manners you little brat.” Baekhyun just shot him a glare, continuing.

“He keeps using those shit pick-up lines. I swear, they could never work on anyone. I have to physically force myself to not choke him right then and there.”

“Oh, kinky. Sounds like you want to fuck him instead of beating him to me, Baek.”

Baekhyun decided that that was not even worthy of an answer. Instead, he threw his almost finished sandwich in Minseok’s face. He’d have to wash those sheets anyways.

Minseok spluttered in irritation, the following forehead flick well deserved. Baekhyun felt like his head would crack open any moment, and he made sure Minseok would know too. Falling back onto his bed he rolled around with comically loud groans, acting like he’d been shot.

“Stop playing, you drama queen. Or you can get your own painkillers.”

At the mention of the pills, Baekhyun squinted one eye open. Minseok was holding a small bottle of water in one hand, a sachet of pills in the other.

Rolling over towards his Hyung, not caring that his elbow landed in the meagre rests of his breakfast, Baekhyun opened his mouth. Looking up at Minseok, he waited like a spoiled child. Minseok gave in with a soft tsk, first plopping in an ibuprofen, followed by a small gulp of water. He made sure Baekhyun could swallow in his position, before offering more liquid.

“Thanks, Hyung.”

“No problem, Baekkie.”

The gentle caress through his hair, as well as his mostly settled stomach, lulled Baekhyun right back to dreamland.

When he woke up a few hours later, he had been changed and moved to the couch. Even though Minseok was not taller than him, he still packed more muscle.

When Baekhyun finally convinced himself to get up, he found his bed freshly made and clothes in the washing machine. Even Mochi had been fed.

A short text to Minseok (Hyung, you’re the best, I love you) and a shower later, Baekhyun finally felt whole again.

The rest of the weekend was spent watching tv with his ragdoll cat purring away on his lap and dreading the week, and especially Saturday, to come.

~

He’d been right. The week had been horrible. Chanyeol had somehow managed to dig out more of those god-awful pick-up lines, apparently convinced they’d wear Baekhyun down at one point. Except they wouldn’t, ever.

He was standing next to the bar onboard the cruise ship where this night gathering was hosted, his third glass of champagne in hand. Chanyeol was sitting beside him, flirting and chatting at a very irresponsive secretary. Baekhyun kept looking at the clock, willing the minutes to run by. Just ten more and he was free to go. He could still see Minseok in the corner of his eye, watching him like a hawk.

“You know, when I first met you, I thought you were gay immediately.”

Another one. Baekhyun had to physically pinch himself to not groan out loud. This one was even worse than all the others. Not that he was wrong per se, Baekhyun was very gay and not ashamed in the least. But really, what kind of crap line was that? He’d had enough. Turning to his boss with a cheeky smile, he replied for the first time in over twenty minutes.

“Thought? More like hoped.”

The reaction he received was comical. Chanyeol’s eyes widened as a blush crept up his neck. Baekhyun was taken aback by the reaction. Yes, he’d never flirted back but this… was great. A smirk spread over Baekhyun’s pretty lips, his elbow coming to rest on the mahogany counter. If he’d known flirting back would get his boss to shut up, he’d have done it far earlier.

Besides, the blush was kind of cute.

Chanyeol seemed to shrink under Baekhyun’s gaze, the flush only growing stronger as Baekhyun stared at him.

“I’m glad I don’t have to disappoint you then, Vice Chairman. Your hopes have come true.”

Winking at Chanyeol might have overdone it, but the reaction was worth it. Chanyeol’s mouth fell open slightly, a soft sound escaping his lips as he looked at Baekhyun like a flushed deer caught in headlights.

A glance to the clock told Baekhyun that he was released. Taking his glass, he drowned the rest of the sparkly liquor. Turning on his heel he looked back over his shoulder one last time. “See you Monday, Mister Park.” And with that, he left.

~

Laying in his bed at night, he could not get the image of Park Chanyeol blushing out of his head. Weird.

But definitely interesting. It seemed like Baekhyun had finally found a way to shut his superordinate up.

With a smile on his lips, and a plan forming in mind, Baekhyun fell into a deep, comfortable sleep.

~

Sitting at his desk Monday morning, Baekhyun was just going through some paperwork, when the Vice Chairman arrived. Yet, instead of stopping in front of Baekhyun’s desk, like he had done the last few months every day without fail, Chanyeol just walked straight past him into his office.

Leaning back into his chair, Baekhyun watched him pass, eyebrow slowly raising. He did not miss the slight rosy tint of Chanyeol’s cheeks.

Well then, time to prove his theory.

Baekhyun got up, armed with the paperwork for the day. Taking one last deep breath he stepped into Chanyeol’s office and approached his desk.

“Vice Chairman Park, your schedule for today.”

Chanyeol only looked up when Baekhyun didn’t hand it over right away. With Chanyeol’s eyes on him, Baekhyun started the next phase of his plan. As he handed the documents over, he smiled sweetly, genuinely, for the first time.

When Baekhyun let go of the documents, he made sure to brush their fingers together. The reaction was more than noticeable.

Chanyeol sucked in an audible breath in the otherwise quiet office, his ears tinting a soft rouge. His eyes averted immediately, zeroing in onto the documents before him.

Baekhyun waited for Chanyeol to speak. However, as the seconds ticked past and no words were spoken or gazes met, he just bowed shortly before turning. As he left, he could not hide the victory smirk stretching over his face.

Who knew that work could be so much fun after all?

He got more work done than ever before, the fact that he was not being distracted by a flirting boss helping, as well as the fact that he had not been called into Chanyeol’s office once. By noon, he had most of the work done for the day. A quick glance into the office told him that Chanyeol seemed to be working hard.

Turning his computer to saver mode, he got up to grab an early lunch. On his way out he stopped by the planning department. Sticking his head in, he looked around for Minseok. He had so much to tell.

“Hey Baekhyun, looking for something?”

“Just Minseok hyung. Is he around?”

“He’s in a meeting, should be over soon though. Is it urgent?”

“Not really, I wanted to grab lunch with him, thanks though, Chaerin.”

Waving to the pretty woman, he stepped out of the room and decided to wait. Eating alone really was barely fun.

Sitting on one of the couches in the company lobby, Baekhyun fiddled around with his phone. Maybe he should call Sehun…

Baekhyun tapped his foot against the cold marble floor. The ringing lasted for what felt like an eternity.

“Yah, Sehun. What took you so long to pick up.”

“God, Hyung relax. Not the whole world is here to serve every beg and call of yours.”

“Psh,” Baekhyun huffed playfully, his chest puffing out. “And that is where you are wrong, my valued servant. Also, exactly why I’m coming over to pick you up for lunch.”

The groan at the other side of the line was unmistakable. “Fine. But you’re treating me.”

With a grumble, Baekhyun agreed and they decided on the place before he hung up the phone. Next target was Minseok. Calling the older was a fast affair, the promise of food enough to lure Minseok out of the office.

Together, they headed out to pick up Sehun from his work, the walk short. The sun was warming their bodies, the heat strong enough that Baekhyun took off his jacket.

Baekhyun listened to Minseok’s rants about the meeting, the advertisement department apparently having fucked up some ads that should have went up a day ago. Baekhyun was just nodding along as he swung his jacket back and forth, supplying small commentary when needed.

Soon enough they reached the small flower shop, the entrance almost drowning in the sheer number of flowers and plants arranged around it. Every time Baekhyun came to visit, he felt like he stepped into an alternative universe full of fairies and unicorns.

The soft ring of the bell alerted Sehun, who stood leant over a bouquet he was arranging.

“Minseok Hyung! He didn’t tell me you would be joining us.”

“Yah, Sehun. Why aren’t you that happy to see me, huh?”

“Ah, shush, Baekhyun hyung. Because of you I had the worst hangover last week.  You so owe me food at least.”

Wiping his hands on his green apron, Sehun took a step back from the bouquet arranged in the pretty crystal vase. He gave it a critical once over, tugging the last leaves into place. Once he was satisfied, he grabbed the vase and placed the arrangement on a small table beside the door. Had Baekhyun not just seen Sehun place the flowers down he would have never believed there was any more space.

The tiny shop smelled and looked fantastic though. Sehun went into the back to wash his hands and lose the apron before he joined them in the front.

“So, the shop is going well, Sehun-ah?”

“Yeah, Minseok hyung. Better than I had dared hope too. And you wouldn’t believe what happened last Saturday.”

Baekhyun perked up slightly from the other side of Minseok.

“Well, tell us about it, Hunnie.”

“Food order first Hyung. I’m starving.”

Poking his tongue out at the youngest, Baekhyun pushed the door open to their favourite Ramen place.

The woman greeted them with a smile and immediately lead them to ‘their’ table. After the order, which really was more of a ‘want anything new or the usual?’, Baekhyun looked at Sehun with an expectant smile.

“Okay spill.”

The grin on Sehun’s lips was bordering frightening.

“So, Saturday. I was nursing the hangover from hell, thanks to people that shall not be named.” At that Baekhyun let out an exasperated huff. “And I had to go open the shop because my part-timer couldn’t make it. So, there I am, standing behind the counter and focussing real hard on not throwing up into my fire lilies that had just arrived. So naturally, when the door opened, I wasn’t looking the best. Again, thanks Baekhyun.” Baekhyun just waved him away and gestured for him to continue speaking.”

They all leant back as the drinks arrived, Sehun taking a sip before he continued his story.

“So yes, I’m arranging this expensive bouquet and looking like death when fucking Kim Junmyeon walks in.” Minseok and Baekhyun gasp collectively while Sehun leans back with a smug smile on his face.

“You’re fucking shitting me.”

“Why would I lie to you, Hyung.” Sehun shook his head and took a sip of his coke.

“So anyways. I’m standing there, still a little green and matching my apron, when God himself decides to visit my shop. Hyungs he looks even better in real life you would not believe me.”

“No fucking way…” Baekhyun was still staring at Sehun with wide eyes, the glass slowly set back onto the table.

“He just looked around for a moment and I stand there like a full idiot, the flower lilies on my counter. And then he finally turns to me and greets me and Hyung fuck his voice is so fucking nice. I can’t believe I didn’t melt right there. And then he smiled at me and really…” Sehun moved to fan himself, shaking his head slightly.

“So, I realized I hadn’t answered him yet and quickly bow, which in turn was /not/ a good idea. I’m blaming this entirely on you Baekhyun hyung by the way.” Baekhyun blinked at him, pointing his pointer finger at himself with his head tilted to one side.

“The hangover was so bad, I really almost threw up on Kim Junmyeons shoes when I bowed to him. Thank fuck I managed to control myself. Anyways, so, I greet him and he really smiles at me so sweetly, like he’s so fucking beautiful Hyungs.”

“We heard you the first time, Sehun-ah.”

“Minseok Hyung, you don’t understand. My fire lilies were nothing against him. His smile looked like it was literally glowing.”

“Get back to the story, Sehun-ah.” Sehun smiled shyly and nodded.

“So yes. We greet each other and he sees the flower lilies in my hands. And he asks me what they were. So, I explain to him that I got them to be used in a wedding bouquet and he looks at me with a fucking pout on his lips. A pout, Hyung. Turns out he wanted to find a nice pretty flower for a bouquet he needed made. But I couldn’t give it to him, I’d already promised it to my client.” Sehun huffed softly, leaning back in his chair as he continued the story.

“So, I ask him if I could show him something else and he agrees. And he was there for half an hour at least. But turns out he really wanted that flower. So, I offered to order it for him. It’ll arrive next week apparently. And he’s paid everything in advance already. You know those are expensive, Hyung.” Minseok and Baekhyun both nodded even though they didn’t even know what the flower looked like in the first place.

“So, he gave me his number and told me to call when I had information on it and when it would arrive. I called him Thursday and told him. He was so nice on the phone, Hyung.”

Sehun started gushing again, only to be stopped at the arrival of their food. Baekhyun immediately started to dig in, ravenous. The Hyungs were still listening attentively however.

“So, I thought that was it, you know. I’d call him again when it arrives and that would be it, my short brush with the world of the rich and beautiful. Until this happened.”

Sehun pulled out his phone from his pocket, opening something and laying it down on the wood before his Hyungs sitting opposite.

Both, Minseok and Baekhyun leant in to see what was offered to them, their eyes widening simultaneously.

 **Text Friday:**  
From: Kim Junmyeon  
_Good Morning, Sehun-ssi._

 **Text Friday:**  
From: Oh Sehun  
_Junmyeon-ssi. Is there something I can help you with?_

 **Text Friday:**  
From: Kim Junmyeon  
_Yes, actually. I was hoping you would like to join me for dinner tomorrow night._

Baekhyun and Minseok both looked up at Sehun right away, their mouths hanging open. Sehun sat there with his arms crossed and the smuggest smile on his lips.

“THE Kim Junmyeon asked you out? Are you shitting me?”

“Nope.”

“You actually went out with him? It wasn’t a scam?”

Taking his phone from the other two, Sehun scrolled through a few photos until he found the one he was looking for. Turning it around he showed off a selca, showing Sehun and Junmyeon, both smiling into the camera. Baekhyun quickly ripped the phone out of Sehun’s hand, zooming into the picture.

“Oh my god, it’s really him. Sehunnie went out with a celebrity. Oh wow.” Minseok was the next to take the phone, studying it himself.

“Wow, Sehun-ah. You look so shy.”

Blushing softly, Sehun quickly reclaimed his phone and stuffed it back into his pocket.

“So how was the date? What did you do? Did he take you to a fancy restaurant? Did he pick you up? What did he wear? More importantly, what did YOU wear?”

“Baekhyun, breathe. And let the poor boy answer.”

Sehun took a few bites of his cooling ramen, reminding all three of them that they still had food to eat.

“Well, he picked me up in his car and then we went out to eat. He looked really nice, he was wearing black slacks with his shirt and I wore my nice jeans. You know which ones, Baekhyun hyung. The ones you made me buy because apparently they make my ass look good.”

The thrown in “They do.” was swiftly ignored.

“We just ate and talked, it was really nice. He’s actually really sweet and kind, and he paid for all of it. Hyungs you should have seen the prizes there, I would not have been able to pay even if I wanted. Food was delicious there though.”

Both the older men nodded while slurping on their noodles.

“Anyways. He paid and then we took a walk down to the river and then he offered me his jacket cause it was a bit chilly.” Sehun’s voice turned softer towards the end of his sentence, making both Minseok and Baekhyun smile fondly at their best friend.

“And then he drove me home and I… uh…” Waiting expectantly, Baekhyun continued to stuff his mouth full of noodles. In hindsight, that was a bad idea.

“So, I kissed him…” Sehun’s voice was barely audible over the noise of the restaurant.

Baekhyun immediately choked on his noodles, getting some broth into his windpipe and coughing like a madman. Minseok placed a few hard, strategic slaps between Baekhyun’s shoulder blades, helping him clear his windpipe.

“Only on the cheek, Hyung!” Sehun was positively red by now.

Baekhyun waved Minseok off, whining at the hard hits.

“Wow, Hunnie. Well done.”

Sehun only grumbled, himself again, and started to really eat now.

“So, have you texted him yet?”

Sehun shook his head, the noodles hanging out of his mouth splattering a bit of broth onto the table.

“He texted me yesterday but I haven’t answered.” The overly dramatic gasp Baekhyun let out sent him into another coughing fit. When he was done, he pointed a finger straight at Sehun’s nose.

“Now listen here, Mister. You are answering this message immediately or I will steal Camilla.”

“Hyung! You can’t do that! She’s the prettiest flower!”

“Then fucking answer him, Sehun. This is an order.”

Looking down into his almost empty bowl, Sehun mumbled something.

“Come again, Sehun-ah?”

“I don’t know how to reply.”

Both Hyungs cooed at the shy demeanour which they were not used to from their friend. It was cute to see, really.

“Well, what did he say? Maybe we can help you out…?”

Sehun just silently handed over his phone again.

 **Text Sunday:**  
From: Kim Junmyeon  
_Good Morning, Sehun-ah. Did you sleep well? I really enjoyed our date yesterday and was hoping I could see you again._

“Aw, he sounds really nice,” Minseok commented, handing the phone back over.

“Hyungs what should I do? He’s famous! And I’m just some college dropout that opened a small flower shop.”

“Hunnie, don’t say that. Anyone would be lucky to have you!”

“Thanks, Baekhyun hyung. But really. I can’t offer him anything though.”

“Who said you needed to. Let yourself be spoiled Sehun. You deserve it. Besides, if anyone can do it properly, it’s him. We all know your expensive taste.”

Sehun shot Minseok a glare over the edge of his bowl, draining the last of his broth.

“Well, I think you shouldn’t pressure yourself too much. You said you had fun, right? Just text him back something short and sweet. You want to go out with him again, right?”

“Of course, Baekhyun hyung. I really had fun that night.”

“Well then tell him that. I’m sure he had a good time too.”

Sehun looked at his phone doubtfully for a few moments before typing something and sending it. As soon as he sent it, he placed his phone screen side down on the table and refocussed his attention on his Hyungs.

“Okay. As much as I love talking about myself, what have you guys been up to?”

Baekhyun leant back in his chair, the grin on his lips catching both his friends’ attention.

“Oh no. Did you finally snap and kill your boss? I’m too broke to bust you out of jail, you know that Hyung.”

“Actually, no not at all.”

Sehun and Minseok both raised their eyebrow at their friend, curiosity written all over their faces.

“Well, you see, Sehunnie. My Saturday didn’t start as nice as yours apparently went. Minseok forced me to go to the company dinner party.” Minseok rolled his eyes at that. “But as I was there, and that boss of mine was flirting with me, I finally had enough and replied. And he blushed like some high schooler. It was pretty funny.”

The grin on Baekhyun’s face did not cease.

“I decided to test my theory and flirted a bit with him this morning. You see, normal things like brushing our hands together and smiling at him. And he didn’t get out one word! My morning was so quiet, it was a complete dream.”

Both Sehun and Minseok staid quiet for a moment before bursting out in loud laughter. Baekhyun just looked at them with an offended pout pursing his lips.

“Yah. What’s so funny about that you dickheads?”

“Baekhyun, my dear, dear dongsaeng. It’s obvious he’d be flustered. That man has been in love with you since you started working there. Everyone knows that.” Minseok dissolved in another fit of giggles, his eyes forming pretty crescents.

Baekhyun on the other hand just stared blankly at his hyung. “What?”

“Hyung, did you really think that he was just flirting with you for the sake of it? To test his shitty pick-up lines? You said yourself they were too cringy to work. That poor man probably doesn’t know what else to do.”

“You think he’s in love with me?”

Minseok just nodded, patting Baekhyun’s hair.

“Yes. It’s pretty obvious isn’t it.”

“No, it wasn’t! I just thought he did that to annoy me!”

“Why would your boss purposefully try to annoy you? He still wants you to work with him, Baekhyun-ah.”

“Well, I mean… It’s… God shut up, both of you.”

Baekhyun buried his face in his hands, embarrassed by his obvious inability to sense human feelings.

Sehun and Minseok erupted in another fit of laughter, the noise only dying down when they realized that they had spent entirely too much time in the shop and work was calling.

Baekhyun paid for both of his friends with a glare while those two still laughed at him. When he joined them outside, he punched each one for good measure.

“God, shut up. You don’t realize the heart eyes Jongdae made at you either, Minseok Hyung.”

“Be quiet, Baekhyun. I don’t know what you mean.” The blush on Minseok’s cheeks, however, gave him away. The grin was back on Baekhyun’s face.

“Please, you were practically drooling when he came to see Chanyeol last week. You even came to sit at my desk for no other reason than to be able to see into the office.”

“You’re a filthy liar! I had paperwork to do.”

“Paperwork you forgot on your desk and only realized after he had left.”

Minseok stopped the conversation with a very effective flick to Baekhyun’s forehead, Sehun in turn dissolving in another giggling attack.

“Hyungs, stop it. Or I’ll get muscle ache from overusing my six pack.  My tummy already hurts.”

The whole way back to Sehun’s shop the banter did not stop, playful shoves and sassy remarks thrown between the three best friends.

They waved Sehun goodbye when he went into the shop, heading back to the company by themselves after.

Minseok took a turn into the planning department and left Baekhyun alone on his way to the office. He was just about to lay down his jacket, the sun now positively warm enough to be running around without one. Just at that moment, Chanyeol came back, Jongdae in tow. When they both spotted Baekhyun standing at his desk, Chanyeol flushed and fled into his office, followed by a smirking Jongdae.

Because Baekhyun was a good friend he gave Minseok a short text. And also because he wanted to prove his point. As expected, no more than two minutes later, Minseok was standing at his desk. He was trying, and failing, to catch sneaky glimpses into the office.

“Did you at least bring some kind of paperwork for Chanyeol? Something that gives you a reason to go in?”

Minseok looked down at his empty hands and shook his head. Being the fantastic friend he was, Baekhyun handed over some contracts.

“Fine. Have him sign those and tell him I’m in making copies in case he asks.”

“Thanks, Baekkie.”

And Minseok was gone. Baekhyun watched as he wandered off, grinning to himself as he saw Jongdae’s reaction to Minseok entering. His eyes fell on the man, taking a slight step back to give Minseok space in front of Chanyeol’s desk.

Baekhyun left them to it and instead hid in a toilet cubicle to text Sehun the new development.

Giving them 10 minutes seemed good enough for Baekhyun and he slowly crept back to his desk. The office was empty save for Chanyeol working alone. Looked like their respective friends had left.

The rest of the day passed in a blur, not one more word spoken between the secretary and the Vice Chairman.

~

Mochi was more than happy when Baekhyun came home earlier than usual. He spent the evening with his cat cuddling, once more thinking about his boss. It was more often than he cared to admit lately.

~

God he was late. As in, super late. As in, it was ten in the morning and he had just woken up late.

This had never happened to Baekhyun before. Never in his career had he overslept. But he’d forgotten to turn on his alarm clock last night, too sleepy from the nap he’d taken on the couch. He’d immediately knocked out.

Baekhyun was cursing as he brushed his teeth while simultaneously trying to pull on his dress pants. Having Mochi brushing around his legs made it impossible and only his great reflexes saved him from faceplanting into his still wet shower. Deciding that doing one task after the other might be better after all, Baekhyun first finished brushing his teeth before completely dressing himself.

He had no time for breakfast, just filling Mochis bowl with dry food before running out of the apartment. Half a ride in the subway later he realized he’d not brushed his hair. The attempt to tame his damp locks with his fingers turned out to be futile.

Well, nothing that could be done about that now. He just hoped that Minseok would have a hairbrush at the ready.

When Baekhyun fell into work at twenty to eleven, he headed straight to the planning department. Minseok immediately spotted him.

“Baekhyun! Where have you been? Chanyeol has been looking all over for you, something about a contract with Worldround Finances.”

Baekhyun cursed heartily, Chaerin’s eyes widening.

“Hyung, I’ll explain later. But please, do you have a hairbrush?”

Minseok shook his head and Baekhyun was ready to unleash another tirade when Chaerin spoke up.

“Here, Baekhyun-ah. You can use mine.”

“God, you’re a lifesaver, Noona. I could kiss you.”

“No worries. I think you should check in with your boss now.”

Baekhyun handed the brush back, now at least looking somewhat presentable.

“Wish me luck, you guys.”

He really didn’t want to go into that office, but Baekhyun was a grown man. And as such, he was not scared of getting yelled at. Nope. Squaring his shoulders, he headed straight into Chanyeol’s office, finding the desk in a total disaster.

“Secretary Byun! Where have you been?” Chanyeol looked stressed, to say the least, his tie crooked and hair slightly tousled. Which, Baekhyun had to admit, looked hot.

“I’m so sorry, Vice Chairman. I overslept. I heard you needed the contract for Worldround Finances.” Baekhyun hung his head, hands clasped in front of his stomach neatly.

“Yes. The meeting is in ten minutes and I can’t find them.”

“If you would allow me.”

Baekhyun stepped up to Chanyeol’s desk and around. He then pulled open a drawer, a neat file resting inside. He took it out and handed it over with both hands, head still bowed.

He felt horrible for sleeping in like this, he had always been diligent in his work.

Chanyeol breathed a sigh of relief, taking the documents from Baekhyun.

“There they are, thank god.”

“Once again, I’m really sorry, Vice Chairman Park.”

“Well, no harm done. We have everything in time. Do make sure it does not happen again, Secretary Byun.”

“Of course!”

Chanyeol brushed a hand through his hair, settling the look back into professionalism. Then he turned to walk out.

“Oh, wait a minute, Vice Chairman.”

Chanyeol turned around with a brow raised, his tie still sitting crookedly.

“Yes?”

“Just, let me.”

Baekhyun stepped closer, reaching for the tie, his second hand coming to rest on Chanyeol’s broad chest. He tugged it straight, hands now resting on Chanyeol’s pecs. He, in turn, stared straight down at Baekhyun, his expression unreadable. Baekhyun felt caught in Chanyeol’s gaze, Minseok’s voice floating into his mind again. _‘That man has been in love with you since you started working there.’_

A flush started to rise on Baekhyun’s cheeks and he took a quick step back, Chanyeol obviously equally flustered. Clearing his throat, Baekhyun, brushed a hand through his hair.

“Your tie was crooked.”

“Oh. Well, thank you, Secretary Byun.”

Baekhyun just nodded and bowed shortly before fleeing the office.

Chanyeol stared after his retreating secretary with a surprised smile and warmth on his skin where Baekhyun had just touched him.

With a smile on his face, the Vice Chairman set out for the meeting.

~

“Sehun, you don’t understand. I fucking blushed! Me!”

“Hyung, listen. Your crisis is very fun and all but I really have to serve my clients now.”

“Sehun you fucking brat, this is important!”

“Baekhyun hyung, please. We can go drinking tonight and you can tell me all about it but I /really/ need to go now. Go bother Minseok hyung. I’m sure he has time.”

“Well, I will. Since you’re entirely unhelpful, you brat.”

Baekhyun hung up with a huff and unlocked the cubicle door. After washing his hands, even if he hadn’t been here to do that kind of business, Baekhyun headed out to find his next victim.

Turning into the planning departments corridor, Baekhyun spotted his prey through the glass walls.

Both Chaerin and Minseok looked up when he came inside.

“Baekhyun? Already back? Did it not go well?”

“Not because of that. We have a new problem. Sorry Chaerin noona but I’m borrowing Minseok hyung for a moment.”

“Have fun you two.”

Baekhyun could swear he heard Minseok mumble ‘traitor’ in Chaerin’s direction. Not that he cared. At all. Huge problems were at hand.

Baekhyun only let go of Minseok’s hand when they reached their destination, the little enclave behind the elevators on the ground floor.

“Okay, what happened. You’re not fired, are you?”

“God no, Hyung.” Baekhyun shook his head with wide eyes, falling down onto one of the two armchairs.

“No, something happened with Chanyeol.”

“Oh,” Minseok looked excited right away, “well do spill.”

“So, I got him his documents, right? And he was so flustered; his hair was a mess and his tie was crooked too. And then he fixed his hair but not his tie and wanted to leave for the meeting.” Minseok nodded to show he was listening.

“And I… Well, I stopped him and, uh. Well, I fixed it for him?”

Minseok nodded again.

“Okay and then?”

“It was weird, Hyung. I just stood there with my hands on his chest and… I don’t know why okay? But I blushed. It was really weird. So, I kinda ran.” Baekhyun buried his face in his hands, sighing deeply.

“God this is so embarrassing. I fucking blushed Hyung.”

When Baekhyun finally looked back up at Minseok, the man was smiling at him warmly.

“And what’s so bad about it, Baekhyun-ah? You know about his feelings for you, of course that would affect you in some way.” Baekhyun just shrugged.

“Did you hate being so close to him?” Now, Baekhyun shook his head with a small flush rising again. Seriously, what was happening to him? Patting his own cheeks, he looked at Minseok.

“His chest was really firm, Hyung.”

Minseok raised his hands, leaning back in his chair with a grin.

“I really didn’t need to know that about our boss, Baekhyun-ah.”

Baekhyun just shrugged, feigning nonchalance.

“Hyung, suddenly it feels weird.”

Minseok tilted his head. “What do you mean, Baekhyun-ah?”

“Well, I’m just not used to this. It never happened when I was sure he was just pulling my leg. So why do I respond to him like this now?”

Grinning at his friend, Minseok just shook his head.

“Look, Baekhyun-ah. I really can’t help you with that. Maybe just let things happen and see where it goes? Enjoy your new found calm, who knows, maybe it’ll change again.”

“Don’t say that, Hyung. You’ll jinx me!”

Minseok just cackled before standing.

“Well, I’ll leave you to your brooding, contrary to other people present, I actually have work to do...” Baekhyun interrupted Minseok with a shouted ‘Me too!’ “… and I intend to do it.”

Poking his tongue out at Minseok, Baekhyun stood as well.

“You can say what you want, but I will get my work done soon enough.”

“You know it’s almost lunchtime, right?”

Baekhyun’s eyes widened, remembering that he had been entirely too late this morning.

“Ah shit. I completely forgot. The whole thing with Chanyeol happened and…”

Baekhyun immediately took off in a sprint, barely remembering to wave at his hyung before making his getaway.

Minseok just stared after his friend with a fond warmth in his chest, shaking his head at the Baekhyun caused chaos.

~

Baekhyun barely had time to eat lunch, the accumulated work of the morning piling higher than he ever wanted to admit or see.

At 6 in the evening, Sehun showed up in front of his desk, ripping Baekhyun out of his concentration. He had been reading a new proposal, deciding if it was worth a look from Chanyeol.

“Sehunnie. Give me half an hour. Please?”

His friend huffed, arms crossed in an obvious show of his displeasure.

“Here I am to pick you up and let you rant at me for a whole night and you have nothing better to do than ignore me?”

Instead of answering, Baekhyun just waved his best friend off, once more focussing on the papers in his hand.

Sehun settled down with an obvious pout gracing his otherwise cool features, sitting on the second chair at Baekhyun’s desk.

Sehun busied himself with his phone while Baekhyun worked at high speed, the sound of Candy Crush in the back-round almost unnoticeable.

At twenty past six, the door to Chanyeol’s office opened. The Vice Chairman was obviously surprised to see Baekhyun still there. Baekhyun was a good secretary, mind you, but he always left on time unless otherwise requested.

“Secretary Byun.”

Baekhyun shot out of his chair and gave a small bow, hands in position as always.

“Vice Chairman Park.”

With a well-placed kick to Sehun’s shin, courtesy of Baekhyun, said male was forced into action, standing and bowing as well.

“I had not realized you were still here.”

“I only have a few more things to finish, Vice Chairman.”

Chanyeol stood still for a moment, watching the two men behind the desk. He then nodded, stepping past.

“Make sure to not leave too late. And Secretary Byun, please make sure to be on time tomorrow. I missed your face this morning.”

Baekhyun could only stare dumbly, his brain not able to supply a suitable comeback. The barely suppressed giggles coming from his side ripped him out of his momentary stupor.

With a quick turn and flick, Sehun was rubbing his forehead with a whine, a small area the size of Baekhyun’s finger reddening.

“Hyung, why flick me. I didn’t even say anything.”

“Shut up…”

Baekhyun sat back down, his concentration now completely gone to the shits as he could not forget the soft smile on Chanyeol’s face from before.

Five torturous minutes later he gave up with an impressive sigh, letting the papers fall from his hands.

“Fuck it. I can’t concentrate anyways. Where are we drinking?”

Grabbing his jacket and turning off his computer, Baekhyun stuffed his phone and wallet back into his briefcase. Sehun was already waiting by the elevators, focussed on his phone.

Baekhyun asked again, once more not receiving an answer. When he asked for the third time and was ignored again, he’d had enough. Stretching, he tried to glance onto Sehun’s phone.

Sehun jumped back as if he had been bitten, cradling his phone to his chest in a protective manner. The sleazy smirk that spread on Baekhyun’s lips could have competed with the nastiest pimp in cinematic history.

“Oh-oh, who are you texting, Sehunnie. Is it a certain handsome celebrity?”

The blush on Sehun’s cheeks was all Baekhyun needed to confirm his suspicions.

“What did he say?”

Sehun quickly locked and hid his phone in his jacket, looking anywhere but at Baekhyun.

“Nothing.”

“Ah come on, don’t lie to your Hyung.”

“It’s none of your business Baekhyun hyung.”

“You sure seemed happy to share and brag yesterday.”

The whining and cold rejection continued all the way to the ground floor, Baekhyun now practically hanging off Sehun’s arm.

With an exasperated huff, Sehun gave up.

“Fine, he invited me out again, happy?”

“Yes! And where will you two be going? Have you decided on a place yet?”

“No… But he suggested a picnic.”

Baekhyun clapped his hands together excitedly, close to jumping like a schoolkid that had been told he would go to Disney Land.

“That’s so cute. But it is kind of cold right now, are you sure you will be okay outside?”

“Uhm, actually I think he kind of wants to invite me to his home. He apparently has a greenhouse he’s keen on showing me.”

The wolf-whistle in itself was a failure, but Baekhyun got his point across.

“Damn, Sehunnie. Going to his home on the second date already?”

The blush on Sehun’s face only deepened into a dark wine red. It spread to his ears and neck, making the man look as young as he was, for once.

“Well… Yes. I really want to see his flowers. He said he had some pretty rare ones.”

Baekhyun would have teased the boy, had it not been for the fact that Sehun looked genuinely excited. Sometimes he was surprised by Sehun’s purity. God knew the boy had had it hard enough in his life.

But Baekhyun didn’t want to bring the mood down with his awakening memories of Sehun’s past.

“When is the date supposed to happen?”

“He said something about being busy filming for a few days soon so apparently Thursday. I need to check if Kyungsoo can cover that day though. I hope he can.”

Once more, Sehun’s voice had turned soft, his index finger scratching at the skin around his thumb nervously. Baekhyun grabbed Sehun’s hand, stopping him before he could cause bleeding and instead pulled him outside.

“I’m sure you’ll figure something out. And I have a great idea.”

The worried expression that took over Sehun only fuelled Baekhyun in his plan.

“We’re going shopping, obviously. You need to top those jeans you wore last time.”

Sehun’s rapid headshakes were swiftly ignored as Baekhyun pulled Sehun down the street while also waving for a cab.

“Hyung, please. You can’t do that to me. Shopping with you is /murder/.”

“Be quiet and glad that I’m giving out my expertise for free. You should be grateful.”

“Hyung, grateful is not the word I’d use. You’re gonna treat me like your personal doll.”

“Can you blame me, Sehunnie? Not many have your well put together body shape.”

The roll of Sehun’s eyes went unnoticed as Baekhyun finally managed to hail a cab and shoved the taller in unceremoniously.

~

In the end, shopping took longer than Baekhyun had thought and Sehun had feared. When they finally stepped out of the last store, laden with bags, Baekhyun smiled proudly.

“He’s gonna drool when he sees you, Sehunnie. I just know it. Promise me you’ll wear those leather pants we got. And the shirt I bought you.”

“Hyung, that really was way too expensive for such sheer fabric. And I can’t wear that to the date!”

“Yes, you can, you’re graced with a great body, so show it. And the pants are completely worth it.”

“Well, yes but…”

“No buts, listen to your Hyung!”

“If I wear that shirt, he’ll see my nipples, Hyung!”

Baekhyun had to agree to that. The shirt was nice, a soft sheer fabric, off-white. It also had some form of glitter worked into it, the sparkle only appearing when the light hit just right. Sehun had looked like a fairy prince trying it on. Baekhyun just had to get it for him, even if it stretched his spending budget for the month. He might just have to wait for that new watch he’d been eyeing.

But the way Sehun had looked had been completely worth it.

“But the pants at least then. Just pair them with a white shirt, no see through.”

“The pants are almost as bad! They feel like a second skin and they sit like a second skin, Hyung.”

“Yes, they leave nothing for imagination.” Baekhyun leered at his friend, breaking out in laughter at the scandalized expression he received.

They continued arguing as they headed down to the taxi stands, night having fallen long ago.

“Well, I guess it’s too late to go for drinks now. I can’t risk being late again tomorrow.”

“That reminds me, you never told me what did end up happening this morning.”

Baekhyun immediately fell into a rant, describing the whole happenings of the morning in vivid detail. By the end of the story, Sehun could not suppress his laughter any longer.

“Sounds like you’re the one that should have bought ‘fuck me’ pants, Hyung.”

“Three things. One, what makes you think he’ll be the one doing the fucking, two, why would I need those, I don’t see him that way at all, and three, who says I didn’t.”

Sehun shook his head at his hyung.

“One, just because you’re wearing the ‘fuck me’ pants, doesn’t mean you can’t top. That poor man doesn’t know what he’s getting himself into anyways. Two, no commentary needed, you filthy liar. And three, which ones did you get?”

“The black skinny ripped jeans.”

Sehun nodded approvingly, swinging the bags back and front as they walked.

“Those looked great yeah. Showcased your thighs and that little booty you have.”

“Yah!” Baekhyun reached out to smack a giggling Sehun on the arm, huffing at him offended.

“Not all of us were graced with a bubble butt like you, Sehun. And my ass is not small.”

“Nah, it’s tiny.”

Sehun fled before could be hit any further, laughing freely.

Baekhyun chased him until he felt like his lungs were burning, groaning and whining when the younger kept dancing just out of reach.

“What do they feed kids these days, god damnit.”

“Hyung, not all of us only eat crap and never exercise.”

Even giving the finger to Sehun seemed like too much work. But it was a burden Baekhyun was willing to suffer.

~

Once he’d finally made it home after a very late dinner, Baekhyun triple checked that he had his alarm on and put away his new precious purchases. When he crawled into bed, he couldn’t keep the smile off his face. The whole day had gone far better than he worried it would in the morning.

Mochi curled up beside Baekhyun’s shoulder and the young man turned to lay on his side, one hand pushed into warm, soft fur.

~

The week went by fast, the glances Baekhyun sneaked at Chanyeol being caught more often than not. Whenever the secretary dared look up at his boss, watching him through the glass walls, he often found the man already staring back at him.

Though they obviously seemed to occupy a large part of each other’s thoughts, few words were spoken between the two. Whenever they did speak about work, they somehow always managed to end it with a shy comment, which in turn left the other party flushing and fleeing.

Even the incident with lunch didn’t shake them out of their shy avoidance of the other.

By week two of the Vice Chairman and the Secretary sneaking, tip-toeing and flirting around and with each other like that, Minseok finally had enough.

At yet another shared dinner, Minseok placed his chopsticks down with a sigh, interrupting another of Baekhyun’s tirades.

“Baekhyun, listen. I love you, I really do. But this has to stop. I can’t hear it anymore. You sound like someone desperately trying to find something about their crush they do not like and failing miserably. And poor Chanyeol doesn’t know what to do anymore. Whenever he does ask you out you flee but when he doesn’t you stay around and flirt with him.”

Baekhyun pouted into his glass of beer, not wanting to acknowledge his hyungs words. The problem was, Minseok was right. Now that Baekhyun was aware of Chanyeol’s feelings, he could not help noticing the man’s actions. Whenever they spoke, Baekhyun had been distracted by the tiny movements. Whenever they had stood too close, he’d been distracted by the accidental touches.

He was driving himself crazy with all the brooding.

“Look, Baekhyun. I think you need to figure out what you want, okay?”

Minseok rubbed at Baekhyun’s shoulder in a comforting manner, topping off Baekhyun’s empty soju glass.

Deep down, Baekhyun already knew what he wanted. He wanted Chanyeol.

“Why don’t you come to the meet-up tomorrow? It’s apparently at some night club this time around.”

Clubbing didn’t sound like such a bad idea. It had been ages since he’d been in one, his work having overtaken most of his life slowly but surely.

Even the fact that his co-workers would all be there didn’t bother him as much as he had thought.

“Chaerin promised to come too, and we can bring Sehun. It’s not closed off for additional guests. And drinks will be free, of course.”

With that, Baekhyun was sold.

~

The whole Saturday was spent putting together the perfect outfit. Sehun had promised to come and pick him up. How he planned on doing that, Baekhyun really wasn’t sure. They didn’t exactly live close to each other but Baekhyun didn’t mind some company while riding a cab or taking the metro so he hadn’t asked further.

He had around two hours left, sitting on his bed with a towel wrapped around his body, a makeup mirror in one hand and tweezers in the other. His laptop was open at his side, a tutorial on how to plug your eyebrows playing.

He was trying to follow along, really. But this was more complicated than he had thought possible. Fearing he was going to mess everything up, Baekhyun gave up and instead started on his makeup. It wasn’t the first time he’d wear it.

Framing his face and accentuating it with contour, he lined his eyes with eyeliner and smudged some red eyeshadows around the corners. When he was more than satisfied with his result, he applied some lip gloss and finally set out to dress himself. Last on the list was his hair.

He just finished wrestling it into the wanted ‘bedroom’ look when his doorbell rang. Mochi jumped from his spot on the bed and raced out of the room, greeting the front door with loud meowing.

“Come in!”

Baekhyun heard the tipping noise and click of his front door opening, then a soft voice greeting Mochi.

“I’ll be right there Sehunnie!”

Baekhyun gave himself one last once over in his bedroom mirror, blowing himself a kiss and wink when he was satisfied.

The ‘fuck me’ pants fit like a glove. And paired with the loose silk shirt, only buttoned half-way up, he looked pretty damn good if he dared say so himself.

With a flourish he grabbed his ‘go out’ wallet, consisting of just a small leather wallet with enough space for some notes and a credit card as well as his phone. Those pants didn’t leave much room for anything else. He shoved both into his pockets before going outside to finally join his best friend in his hallway.

When Baekhyun rounded the corner he stopped short, frozen in place.

There stood Sehun in his hallway, Mochi on his arm and getting his head scratched by THE Kim Junmyeon. Kim Junmyeon was in his hallway. He must be dreaming.

Sehun finally looked up from the furry kitten. “Hyung!” His smile was blinding.

“Hunnie. You didn’t tell me you’d be bringing a date…” Baekhyun was proud of himself, his voice was only slightly higher than normal. Really, just a touch. Not noticeable at all.

“Ah yeah…” Sehun let go of Mochi, the cat gracefully jumping to the floor and trotting off to his food bowl. “… I thought it might be a nice surprise. Let me do introductions.”

Sehun grabbed Junmyeons hand, pulling him forward and further into the apartment.

“Baekhyun hyung, this is Junmyeon hyung. Junmyeon hyung, this is Baekhyun hyung.”

Junmyeon bowed his head in greeting, smiling openly at Baekhyun.

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Baekhyun-ssi. Sehun has told me a lot about you.”

“The way I know him, only the worst I’d assume?”

Baekhyun shook Junmyeons hand in greeting, the latter laughing softly with a small shake of his head. Baekhyun was proud of himself, he really hadn’t embarrassed himself yet. His eyes were still wide as saucers though.

“Not at all. He is very fond of you.” That, in turn, earned the famous actor a shove from Sehun’s elbow.

“I can say the same about you.” Sehun blushed furiously, reaching out to shove Baekhyun’s shoulder. That was what it apparently took to rip Baekhyun from his haze, his smile turning more genuine and relaxed.

“I hope it is alright for you that I join you tonight.”

“Of course! Minseok hyung will shit bricks when he sees you. Actually, maybe I should get my camera…”

Baekhyun was close to turning around and doing just that when Sehun’s hand on his arm stopped him.

“You have a phone, Hyung. If it’s anything close as funny as your reaction just now, we really have to film it. Besides, we’re already late.”

“Ah, let me call an Uber then, at this time there should be plenty around.”

“There is no need for that, Baekhyun-ssi. I came here by car, I’d be happy to drive you.”

Leaning into Sehun’s side, Baekhyun stage whispered: “Sehunnie, you can keep him. Anyone willing to drive us home after drinks is worth their weight in gold.”

Junmyeon smiled shyly, holding the door open for the two friends.

~

Minseok’s expression was everything Baekhyun had hoped for. He was ecstatic he’d managed to catch it all on tape.

With introductions and a few jokes shared, the air around them settled comfortably. The quartet made their way inside the venue, the bass already shaking the floor under their feet while they were still standing outside. The group received a few curious looks, as to be expected when being accompanied by one of the countries most known and loved actors.  However, the people left it at shy glances, letting the group be.

They found their co-workers soon enough, the party already in full swing.

Chaerin was grinding on the dancefloor, a glass of something colourful in hand. Seulgi and Irene were making out in a not so dark corner and Hyungwon and Wonho were taking body shots off of Minhyuk enthusiastically. Seemed like everyone was decently drunk.

Baekhyun steered right towards the alcohol, pouring four shots and swaying his hips to the beat. He danced more than walked his way back to his friends. Handing them over, he toasted towards them all, downing the shot in one swift motion. Only when he looked back at them did he see Junmyeon stand there awkwardly, shot glass still in hand.

“Oh, sorry. I forgot.” Baekhyun had to shout over the loud music to be heard, grinning apologetically.

“Do you mind if I…?” Junmyeon shook his head and outstretched the glass to Baekhyun. Just before he was able to take it, however, it was snatched before his eyes by a smirking Sehun. The youngest downed the shot easily, licking his lips after. Baekhyun didn’t miss the way Junmyeons eyes followed the muscle, deciding that he needed far more alcohol in his system if he were to witness his friend make out tonight. And with the way Junmyeon was looking at Sehun, it really was a possibility.

So, he did what he did best. Heading back to the tables, Baekhyun found the bottle he’d been searching for, as well as a bowl of cut lemons and a salt shaker. He brought all the things to a bar table that was still miraculously free, waving his group of friends over. When he went back to grab new cups, he also got a bottle of coke for their designated driver.

Junmyeon thanked him with a grateful smile, though Baekhyun could not really hear that. He just smiled back and filled the three glasses before him, placing a slice on top.

Just as he moved to lick the skin between his thumb and forefinger, his eyes landed on Chanyeol.

His boss was sitting on one of the couches, dressed in all black. His shirt was loose, similar to Baekhyun’s own, half opened. Only that he packed some muscles, his pecs obvious. Baekhyun would have felt self-conscious, were it not for the heated gaze that was resting on him. 

Chanyeol’s legs were crossed, his right-hand dangling over his left knee, a crystal glass filled with a dark liquid held in his long fingers. They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity and yet only a few seconds. The gaze he received from the other filled him with confidence, his blood feeling like it was burning in his veins. Baekhyun loved the feeling.

A one-sided smirk stretched Baekhyun’s lips as he focused on Chanyeol, keeping eye contact as he slowly licked a stripe of skin. He could see Chanyeol’s expression change, the whole thing suddenly turning heavy. With a wink, Baekhyun turned back to his friends to grab the salt shaker, sprinkling some salt onto his wet skin and grabbing the slice with his clean hand.

The first shot burned in his throat, tequila had never been his favourite. But it got the work done. And fast. The sour taste of the lemon helped swallow the liquor and Baekhyun suckled on it instead of biting it out of the shell right away.

His eyes found Chanyeol’s once more and he slowly dragged the slice out of his mouth and dropped it onto the table. He then raised his hand, lazily licking his index and thumb clean. Chanyeol raised his own glass and took a big gulp. Baekhyun was distracted when Minseok pressed another shot into his hands, bringing his attention back to his friends.

When he looked back, Chanyeol was gone.

The mixture of salt, lemon and burning liquor started to fade by the third shot Baekhyun downed. By the fifth, it all just tasted like lemon to him.

His friends had long abandoned him, leaving him to drink alone as Sehun and Junmyeon were… well, one could consider it dancing, though to Baekhyun it looked more like Junmyeon was close to an aneurism as Sehun rubbed up against him. Poor man didn’t know what hit him.

Minseok was nowhere to be seen. But Baekhyun would bet Mochi that Jongdae was around here somewhere. He always came to those meetups. And with the way their relationship had progressed, Baekhyun decided that he did not need to pee after all.

Even though the taste seemed to disappear over time, his body shuddered as the liquid slid down his throat, slamming his glass down after the sixth shot. Maybe he should join the crowd on the dancefloor now?

“I can’t imagine you being cold in here.”

Baekhyun froze.

Warm breath brushed over the sensitive skin behind his ear. Baekhyun slowly turned to the man standing behind him, having to look up. Chanyeol stood closer than Baekhyun had anticipated, their chests practically brushing.

Baekhyun didn’t know if his head was spinning because of the man before him or the alcohol he had already consumed.

Whatever it was, it made Baekhyun rest his hand on Chanyeol’s wide chest, grinning up at his boss lazily.

“Maybe you could help me heat up a bit then?” Baekhyun had to stand on his tip-toes to be able to whisper shout into Chanyeol’s ear, the clean scent of cologne and fabric softener only briefly overpowering the smell of alcohol.

Baekhyun leant back with a smirk, tilting his head. His expression could only be seen as daring.

Definitely the alcohol. Not the building feelings he had for the man, nope.

Chanyeol’s hand came to rest on Baekhyun’s waist, the warmth of his body burning through the thin fabric of Baekhyun’s shirt.

His palm was large enough to practically cover the whole of Baekhyun’s waist, Chanyeol’s thumb rubbing softly at the lowest bones of Baekhyun’s rib cage.

“What do you have in mind, Baekhyun?”

The shudder that ran down Baekhyun’s spine at the dip in Chanyeol’s voice… It had dropped, carrying easily over the loud boasting of the music. For a moment, Baekhyun felt like only he and Chanyeol existed in this world, the warmth on his waist and the liquid feeling in his veins at the way Chanyeol said his name.

“Dance with me.”

Baekhyun was confident, he knew how to move. And most importantly, he felt wanted under Chanyeol’s touch.

Shuffling back, he grabbed Chanyeol’s hand that had rested on his waist, and instead pulled the man onto the dance floor.

The DJ was playing a remix of some kind of dance song, people dancing around them happily. Baekhyun left enough space between their bodies, letting go of Chanyeol in favour of dancing freely. He started to sway to the music, allowing himself to get lost in the feeling.

He didn’t think, the music and atmosphere carrying his movements. Letting his eyes slip shut, Baekhyun got lost.

Soon enough, he was dancing like nothing else mattered, a soft smile spreading his lips.

Then, Baekhyun felt a hand rest back on his waist, a warm body pressing up to his back. Leaning his head back, Baekhyun got another whiff of that intoxicating scent, his face subconsciously turning to press into Chanyeol’s neck.

Chanyeol’s hands both came to rest on Baekhyun’s hips, swaying with him and matching his movements.

The music changed, the rhythm turning more sensual. Baekhyun allowed himself to follow his intuition, his hands coming to rest on top of Chanyeol’s.

They continued their grinding, sweat starting to pool on Baekhyun’s skin. The proximity to the other as well as the heat of the moment excited Baekhyun.

Baekhyun turned around in Chanyeol’s hold. Their chests were pressed together once more. Baekhyun had to tilt his head up to be able to look at the taller, again standing on his tip-toes to talk to him. At least that was what he had originally planned.

The proximity and scent of Chanyeol messed with him, however. Baekhyun got distracted by Chanyeol’s jawline, the taunting skin looking all too kissable. So that was what he did.  He then peeled himself away from the male, missing his warmth immediately.

With a motion, he made himself understood, and started dragging the man towards the bar immediately.

Gaining the attention of the bartenders proved to be more difficult than anticipated and Baekhyun had enough of being ignored for the nth time that night. What did those girls have that he didn’t?

Pushing himself up onto the counter, he sat himself right onto the bar. Leaning over, the male grabbed a bottle of some clear liquid of sorts as well as two glasses. They weren’t really made for shots, but who cared anyways. Surely not the bartender flirting at the other end shamelessly. Baekhyun poured two generous servings and turned his upper body back to his boss.

Chanyeol was watching him, his expression tugging at Baekhyun’s strings. But in this light, in this atmosphere, Baekhyun felt confident.

He held out one of the glasses for Chanyeol to take, clinking his own against it after. Then he downed the liquid. It was even worse than the tequila he’d had, the stuff burning like fire in his mouth. Must have been some high percentage liquor.

Shuddering, he leant back on his hands, waiting for the feeling to pass.

Chanyeol could not keep his eyes off the man, sitting on a sticky bar top, legs spread gracefully, head thrown back, throat and chest exposed.

Baekhyun let his head roll forward slowly, eyes opening. He looked at Chanyeol through his eyelashes. He understood the others feelings, even if his mind was swimming, the world soft around its edges.

All inhibitions had been drowned, Baekhyun could feel the alcohol coursing through his body. And he welcomed the feeling. It made getting what he wanted a little easier.

Licking his lips slowly he raised a hand. Baekhyun’s index came to rest on Chanyeol’s jawline, brushing over the spot he had previously kissed, letting it trail down his body, until it reached the first made up button of his shirt. His eyes had followed the movement, amazed by the feeling of Chanyeol’s skin.

When he looked back up at the taller, his lips stretched into a smirk. Baekhyun let his head fall to the side, gazing at the other. Baekhyun had never seen his boss like this, sweaty and in a state of almost undress. Chanyeol’s shirt was clinging to his wide chest, leaving little to the imagination. And Baekhyun liked what he saw. He felt hungry.

Baekhyun let his legs fall open wider, holding firm onto the counter as he outstretched them and curled them around Chanyeol’s waist, effectively pulling the man closer. Baekhyun could see the breath that escaped Chanyeol’s lungs.

“The offer from before still stands? My mouth suddenly feels cold.”

Chanyeol’s eyes fell to Baekhyun’s lips, hesitating for a short moment only.

Then, he was kissing Baekhyun.

Baekhyun had never believed in that burning fire crap written in romance novels. That someone could tell they had met their soulmate from the first kiss alone. That the earth moved out of its axis with a sole kiss.

And yet he had never felt like this before.

Chanyeol was not gentle, his movements persistent and hungry, if even a bit sloppy. Not that Baekhyun was any better in that department.

His head was swimming still, the alcohol as well as the kiss making it hard for Baekhyun to focus on anything else than the slick brush of their combined lips.

He found himself needing to stabilize, arms winding around Chanyeol’s neck. Baekhyun pushed his hands into Chanyeol’s hair, messing up the carefully constructed hair-do. Not that either of them cared or noticed.

They kissed like they were starving, Baekhyun’s legs tightening around Chanyeol’s body. He effectively pressed them together completely, scooting to the very front of the counter until their chests and hips were aligned.

This was the perfect height to kiss the otherwise taller man, now almost at eye level.

Baekhyun let himself get lost, the pressure against his lips feeling like the only right thing to do. He tugged at Chanyeol’s hair, the black strands feeling soft between his fingers. The groan that left Chanyeol’s lips was only felt, drowned in the loud music of the club. That reaction only fuelled Baekhyun to continue, taking over the kiss. He let his tongue brush along Chanyeol’s bottom lip, tracing the soft shape. Then Chanyeol opened his lips wider, granting entrance.

Baekhyun was not one to deny such chances, and soon their tongues were rubbing together in a sinful dance.

Baekhyun lost all feeling for time, kissing Chanyeol with a hunger he hadn’t realized he’d felt this strongly.

Only when his lungs were begging for air and his ass started to hurt from the hard wood did he pull back.

Chanyeol’s lips never left his body however, kissing along Baekhyun’s cheek and down to his neck. There Chanyeol started to suckle and kiss, nipping at flawless skin. Baekhyun’s soft moan was lost in the music.

When Baekhyun blinked his eyes open, his gaze landed on something that immediately sobered him up. Or at the least had him feel like a bucket of cold water had been upturned over his head.

Minseok and Sehun were openly staring at them, both obviously amused. Though Sehun seemed somewhat distracted by Junmyeon’s hand disappearing behind his back. Baekhyun did not want to know what that hand was currently grabbing hold of. Not even when Chanyeol was dangerously close to groping him himself.

He could see the questioning eyebrow Minseok raised at them, Chanyeol’s head still buried in Baekhyun’s neck. Something in Baekhyun’s posture must have alerted him however, because he straightened himself and shot Baekhyun a questioning look.

When he saw what Baekhyun was focused on, Chanyeol turned around only to be met with the judging, yet clearly amused looks of his subordinates. With a raised eyebrow, Chanyeol turned back to Baekhyun, wondering what the Secretary would do now.

Baekhyun’s hands had fallen from Chanyeol’s shoulders, now resting on his muscular forearm. Was everything about this man ripped? Baekhyun squeezed softly, momentarily distracted by the firmness.

When he remembered that they were being watched he let himself slip down from the counter, his whole body rubbing against Chanyeol’s on the way down. That sent another tingle of interest down Baekhyun’s spine. Grabbing Chanyeol’s neck he pulled the man down, fixing his friends over Chanyeol’s shoulder as he spoke to him.

“Let’s get out of here.”

The squeeze to his waist was all Baekhyun needed.

Baekhyun deemed the wave he gave his friends enough for them to know that he would not be going home with them tonight after all.

He led Chanyeol out of the club, the cold night air settling on his sweat-slick skin. Baekhyun could not suppress the shiver that overtook him, letting go of Chanyeol’s hand in favour of wrapping his arms around his chest.  

Chanyeol suddenly wrapped his arm around Baekhyun’s waist, pulling the shorter male into the side and with that lending him some warmth. Baekhyun was more than happy to snuggle into Chanyeol’s side.

Considering the time, it was almost impossible to find a taxi. Or at least Baekhyun was sure of that.

Leave it to Chanyeol to be set. They headed towards a black, expensive looking SUV, standing just a few steps from the clubs’ entrance. When Chanyeol approached a man got out of the driver’s seat and quickly rounded the car to open the door for the Vice Chairman.

Had Baekhyun been any less cold, turned on or drunk, he would have been impressed. In his state however, he was more than happy to squeeze into a small enclosed space with Chanyeol. Chanyeol gestured for Baekhyun to get in first, slipping inside after.

The car was warm and spacious, the driver’s seat and drivers side closed off from the back seats with tinted glass. Baekhyun looked around in wonder while Chanyeol got in, his attention quickly back on the man when he settled down at Baekhyun’s side.

His hand immediately found way to Chanyeol’s hair, pulling him towards himself, their lips slotting together once more. Kissing proved to be rather uncomfortable in this position, so Baekhyun impulsively swung his leg over Chanyeol’s lap and sat himself on Chanyeol’s firm thighs.

Chanyeol’s hands came to rest on Baekhyun’s hips, hands careful and gentle with their touch. Quite the contrary to the way he kissed.

Although he had let Baekhyun take the lead beforehand, they were now ‘fighting’ for dominance over the kiss. Baekhyun sucked Chanyeol’s tongue into his mouth, the soft groan that left him bringing a smirk to Baekhyun’s lips.

Reaching down with one hand, Baekhyun took hold of Chanyeol’s wrist and guided his hands downwards, until one, then two, were resting over the curve of his ass.

A soft nip to Chanyeol’s bottom lip was apparently all he needed to finally grope the way Baekhyun wanted him to, his hip grinding down onto Chanyeol’s lap at the first squeeze.

The whole way back to Chanyeol’s apartment they kept kissing. Lips, cheeks, necks. Any skin Baekhyun could reach comfortably, he nipped at.

When the car stopped, Baekhyun quickly scrambled off Chanyeol’s lap, just in time, before the driver opened the door. Baekhyun scrambled out after Chanyeol, tugging his loose shirt from where it had been stuffed into his pants to hide a rather obvious problem.

Chanyeol offered his hand, which Baekhyun was quick to accept. He then led them towards the elevator, of course hitting the button for the top floor. What was it with rich guys and penthouses anyways?

As soon as the doors closed, Baekhyun was back on him, now having increased difficulty in kissing the other as they were not exactly on eye level any longer. The sharp pull at Chanyeol’s hair was enough.

A soft squeak escaped Baekhyun as Chanyeol grabbed his thighs and easily hoisted him up, Baekhyun’s legs wrapping around Chanyeol’s slim waist for the second time that night.

Chanyeol pressed Baekhyun’s body against the mirrored wall, kissing down his neck and sucking a hickey into Baekhyun’s skin.

When the elevator stopped, Chanyeol stumbled out while still carrying Baekhyun, pressing the boy against the wall as he searched his pocket for his keys. The way their hips were aligned made Baekhyun grind down, pleasure shooting up his spine.

With the door unlocked and pushed open, they stumbled into a pitch-black apartment. Thankfully, Chanyeol knew where he was going, the trip short and heated.

Suddenly, Baekhyun felt himself falling, the drop too short for him to really scream in surprise. Soft silk touched his hands, the bounce unmistakable. Chanyeol’s body was only illuminated by the moonlight shining through the floor to ceiling windows, that being enough light for Baekhyun to see the hunger in his eyes.

Baekhyun’s legs fell open easily, allowing Chanyeol space to settle in between. The taller quickly blanketed Baekhyun’s body with his own, caging Baekhyun’s head with his arms.

The silence of the night was filled with the slick sound of kisses, the rustling of fabric and soft needy sounds.

Baekhyun ground up into the body on top, his hips working into a quick rhythm. His hands were dragging at Chanyeol’s top, finally undoing the last of the buttons. Then, his hands had free access. The feeling of hard muscle under his palms only spurred him on further.

They rutted against each other like a pair of horny teenagers, the need too strong for them to allow to really undress.

Baekhyun could feel warmth pooling in his abdomen, the way Chanyeol was touching and kissing him bringing him to the edge faster than he cared to admit.

The soft call of Baekhyun’s name was what did him in, the feeling of Chanyeol shivering on top of his body triggering his own orgasm just seconds later. Chanyeol moved their hips together for a few more moments, drawing out their orgasms until they were both fully spend.

Panting, Chanyeol fell to the side, one hand still pushed into Baekhyun’s hair.

“Oh wow…”

Baekhyun’s brain had shut off for the night, supplying him with nothing more to say.

So instead he curled up against Chanyeol’s side and fell into a deep, comfortable sleep. Not even the sticky wetness in his underwear could keep him awake a moment longer.

~

Waking up to brightness, Baekhyun had no idea where he was. This did neither feel like his bed nor did his windows let in so much light in the morning. It didn’t smell like his bed either. No, it smelled of flowers instead of his own citrus perfume.

The scent triggered a memory Baekhyun’s hungover brain couldn’t provide him with right away. Though the warm body next to his sure shook him awake quickly.

Baekhyun jerked upright in the bed, the strong pounding behind his temples an immediate punishment. He really had to stop drinking.

The soft groan to his right reminded Baekhyun of the situation he had found himself in. He slowly, almost fearfully, turned his head to look at the person beside him. What greeted him was a wide, naked back and a mop of black hair. The man had his hands curled around a pillow, hugging it as he slept on his stomach.

Baekhyun rubbed at his temples, contemplating if waking the other would be a bad idea.

At least he was still wearing his underwear. Though, something must have happened by the feel of it.

Baekhyun buried his face in his hands, trying to remember everything from the previous night as well as willing the pounding away.

He remembered going to the party with his friends, drinking and exchanging glances with Chanyeol. And they had… danced?

The longer he thought about it, the more he remembered. Baekhyun let out a soft groan at a hard pound, rubbing his eyes.

So, he had danced and flirted with Chanyeol. What then?

He had gone for drinks again, he remembered being annoyed that the bartender had ignored him.

When the memories manifested in Baekhyun’s brain the man blushed deeply, staring down at the silky sheets. Chanyeol really had a nice car…

Turning to the man, Baekhyun scooted up on the bed until he was at the height of his pillow. Squishing down the fabric, a familiar face was revealed.

The movement seemed to finally pull Chanyeol from his sleep, a soft groan filling the morning air.

Baekhyun froze on the spot, sitting beside Chanyeol awkwardly as the man woke up. Baekhyun didn’t know what to do. Should he lay back down and act as if he were asleep? Should he just stay where he was? Should he get up and flee, doing the walk of shame?

His choice was taken from him when Chanyeol blinked his eyes open, focussing on the Secretary.

The soft smile that spread over Chanyeol’s face made Baekhyun’s heart pitter patter, causing Baekhyun to mirror the expression without a thought.

Chanyeol untangled his arms from the pillow, his hand coming to rest on Baekhyun’s cheek.

“Good morning.” Chanyeol let his thumb rub over Baekhyun’s cheek, gently caressing the soft skin. His voice was deeper than Baekhyun had ever heard it, raspy from sleep. It did something to Baekhyun’s insides.

“Mornin’” Baekhyun raised his own hand to rest it over Chanyeol’s, gently grasping it. It felt far less awkward than he had feared, the obvious joy in Chanyeol’s expression to see him calming Baekhyun down.

“Did you sleep well?”

Baekhyun hummed as an answer, eyes slipping closed to enjoy the feeling of skin against skin. “My head is pounding but otherwise… I feel good.”

“You do remember what happened last night, right?” Chanyeol’s voice was softer than before, sounding doubtful. Baekhyun blinked his eyes open, Chanyeol’s expression tugging at his heartstrings. He looked almost scared of the answer.

The nod and softly breathed ‘Yeah’ relaxed Chanyeol visibly. Back was the blinding smile, the hand on Baekhyun’s cheek travelling lower until it was curled around his neck.

Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun down gently, pressing their lips together in a closed mouthed kiss. Morning breath was still a thing that existed after all.

~

Chanyeol had leant Baekhyun clothes and utensils to freshen up, letting him use his bath first.

When Baekhyun came out dressed and finally clean, he set out to an investigation tour through Chanyeol’s apartment.

The bedroom was grand and open, the floor to ceiling windows letting lots of natural light. The view was stunning, overlooking Seoul and granting a good view of Namsan Tower in the distance, the city bustling to life below.

Baekhyun recognized the buildings and district, wondering for a moment how much exactly an apartment like this must have cost. Then again, Chanyeol was more than loaded so really, did it matter?

Leaving the bedroom, Baekhyun found himself in another open room, living room and kitchen only separated by a kitchen island. The couches were arranged in a way that allowed them to look over the city as well, a few decorations making the place look lived in. The kitchen looked new, chrome and black.

Heading down the hallway, Baekhyun dared open the other doors as well. The first looked like a study, bookcases lining the walls. The next was a workout room. That explained why Chanyeol packed so much muscle.

And the last looked like a recording studio. Baekhyun was momentarily shocked by that discovery, not having expected Chanyeol to have any hobbies for that matter.

A warm hand curling around his waist made Baekhyun jump slightly in surprise, turning to look at Chanyeol standing behind him. He was wearing grey sweatpants, his hair still damp from the shower. Baekhyun let his eyes rake over Chanyeol’s body, now able to really appreciate it in the morning air.

His hands came up to rest on Chanyeol’s chest, trailing downwards slowly, feeling the muscles jerk under his touch.

When his hands reached the V-shape of Chanyeol’s hips, Baekhyun curled his fingers around Chanyeol’s waist and grinned up at him.

“I had no idea you had this kind of hobby.”

“There are quite a few things you don’t know about me, Secretary Byun.”

“Hmm… and what would those things be?”

“Why don’t you be mine and find out for yourself?”

Standing up on his tiptoes, Baekhyun pressed a kiss to Chanyeol’s lips, cheeks dusted with a nice rosy tint.

Maybe his boss wasn’t that bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3  
> If you liked it please leave me a kudos or comment, they make me happy inside :D  
> Until next time
> 
> PS: if demand is there, there might possibly maybe happen a seho spin-off. top secret info tho ;)


End file.
